I make boys cry
by Lita-48
Summary: Antes de ti mi vida era una jodida mierda, es la verdad. No tenía sueños ni aspiraciones, pero aquella noche que observaste las estrellas y te parecieron más brillantes que nunca debí apartar la mirada. No me importa cuánto duela si me dejas atrás, mientras después vayas a buscarme. [JeanxArmin]
1. She seems nice

Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Isayama. SNK.

Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar| Yaoi (boys love) | Contenido heterosexual | Historia Out-canon.**

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Somebody told the stars you're not coming out tonight,**_

 _ **and so they found a place to hide."**_

 _-Arctic Monkeys, Black Treacle-_

* * *

 ** _..._**

La música era la única compañía que tenía en un cuarto iluminado solamente por la luz de luna que entraba por su ventana. A todo volumen el mundo tenía sentido, escondido detrás de un vidrio donde ocultaba mis inseguridades y miedos. Todos sonríen y me siento cada vez más lejos de él. Mirando desde la distancia, nunca me había sentido de esa manera. Tan sólo me puedo preguntar; _¿Habrá alguien destinado para mí?_

 ** _No quiero escuchar la respuesta._**

Hacía ya un año que la banda se había formado, éramos un grupo de cinco estúpidos chicos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer y nada que perder. Tan sólo un día le propuse a Marco a formar una banda y aceptó, desde entonces practicamos por las tardes en el garaje de Connie. Nadie, a excepción de Marco, se lo toma en serio. Él siempre intenta motivarnos a tocar en público, sin embargo nadie se anima. Incluso yo que fui el fundador sé que es imposible, si piensa que esto es una jodida película o un manga shojo está muy equivocado, la realidad es que nadie puede triunfar sólo por tener un poco de talento y a pesar de que soy un negativo hasta la mierda terminé por aceptar una petición de Marco después de rogarme un mes. Después de todo sería en un pequeño bar y sólo tocaríamos una vez, ni siquiera recibiríamos paga y seguramente nos abuchearían, pero Marco insiste en que todo saldrá bien y que incluso invitó a algunos amigos para vernos. A mí me importa un poco, con el simple hecho de tocar me siento bien, incluso si sólo nos ve una anciana senil me conformo.

El camerino –si así se le puede decir- era un cuarto sucio y pequeño que tenía mierda por todos lados, no podíamos acomodarnos y tampoco descansar un poco. Practicamos toda la semana, tocaríamos nuestras mejores canciones y con suerte podríamos pasar de la tercera. Sasha –que como de costumbre estaba comiendo- bromeaba con Connie y su risa era demasiado escandalosa para mi gusto. La quiero, es mi novia y una buena bajista, pero me rompe los huevos que sea tan irritante, en especial cuando está con Connie –quien por cierto parece pasársela mejor que conmigo-. Tan sólo quería un momento de silencio, ¿Era demasiado pedir? Estaba a punto de callarla, cuando entró al cuarto Marco con el rostro pálido y un deje de nerviosismo que no podía ocultar. Ni siquiera debía preguntar, es un tipo que no sabe guardarse las cosas.

Tenemos un problema—Connie y yo nos miramos momentáneamente. Quería pensar que no tenía nada que ver con el retraso de Reiner. Sí, me di cuenta de su puta ausencia, pero no deseaba perder el tiempo en pensar en él como si fuera su madre y decidí concentrarme en practicar. Solté un suspiro, cruzándome de brazos. Marco carraspeó, mirando por detrás de su espalda— Bueno… por suerte lo solucioné. Reiner no podrá venir, pero conseguí alguien más.

Eh, vale. Me estás confundiendo. —Interrumpió Connie— ¿Cómo que Reiner no vendrá? ¿Estás de joda?

Bueno, pues surgió un problema. Acaba de avisarme. —Marco se encogió de brazos, mirándome de reojo. ¿Se supone de debía decir algo? Si pudiera leer su mente seguramente así sería.

Me puse de pie, acercándome a Connie y colocando mi mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo— Eso ya no importa, Marco lo solucionó. —Estaba cabreado, sí, pero si era sincero no me importaba Reiner. A él no le interesaba la banda, al igual que yo, sólo estaba para pasar el rato.— Y bien, ¿Quién es el suplente?

—¿Recuerdas a Eren? Bueno, conoce a alguien que toca instrumentos. Es un verdadero prodigio y por suerte, sabe tocar la batería.

Rodé los ojos, claro que me acordaba de ese hijo de puta. La chica de la que estaba realmente enamorado siempre tuvo la vista en él. Estuvimos en el mismo salón cuando entramos a primero y nunca se fijó en mí, solía verla con ese idiota y un día casi discutimos, sin duda alguna lo defendió a él. Por suerte conocí a Sasha, y aunque no es brillante, nos entendemos uno al otro.

Marco esbozó una sonrisa y como todo un presentador, se hizo a un lado y con la mano señaló a una chica rubia, pequeña y menuda del cuerpo. Era bonita, pero no tenía pinta de baterista. Su ropa era extraña, de cierto modo masculina, pero era fácil ignorar con esos grandes ojos azules. No es mi tipo, pero no negaré que tenía un encanto "tierno". Ella no dijo nada, frunció ligeramente el ceño y apretó los puños de la mano. Lucía bastante ansiosa.

¡¿Y tú cómo te llamas?! —Exclamó Sasha, acercándose a ella con aire amistoso. Se recargó en la pared y le dio una mordida a su patata, la joven sólo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Hey, no la asustes. —Negué con la cabeza, ignorando la mirada fulminante de la castaña.— No es momento para hablar, debemos salir a tocar. Espero que lo hagas bien, es nuestra primera presentación.

Ella asintió. Encarné una ceja, ¿Acaso no podía responder?

La única vez que me subí al escenario fue en una obra de quinto y yo era el pasto. Me moría de calor y quería golpear a un estúpido niño que no dejaba de pisarme, desde entonces no volví a hacerlo. Estaba algo nervioso, aunque no lo admitiría con los demás, de cierto modo tenía miedo a fracasar. ¿Quién no? Tan sólo pienso en mi padre y cómo se queja de su vida, no quisiera terminar así. Si me llegan a gritar o insultar juro que después de patearle el culo me encerraré en mi cuarto para siempre.

Tomé el micrófono y subí al escenario, por suerte teníamos un pequeño telón que sólo mostraba nuestros pies al público. Todos nos acomodamos, nos miramos unos a los otros. Mi estómago era un nudo. Cerré los ojos por un momento, no podía ser tan malo, ¿O sí?

El telón se abrió, las luces apuntaron a nosotros y tuve que cubrirme el rostro con la palma de mi mano para no quedar ciego. El público era pequeño y sólo conocía a Ymir y su novia Historia, Mikasa Ackerman–Odio decir que fue ella de la que estaba enamorado-, el estúpido de Eren que no sé qué demonios hacía ahí y otros desconocidos que estaban pegados a ellos. Joder, no sabía que Marco era sociable.

Miré a Marco y el asintió de una forma cómplice. No debía pensar en tonterías, mucho menos teniendo una novata con nosotros. Tomé una bocanada de aire, era hora de hacerlo— Somos Trost. —Fruncí el ceño, no había sido la mejor presentación. Para evitar el momento incómodo, la chica nueva hizo sonar la batería al instante y todos nos dejamos llevar. Lo hacía muy bien.

Sour yellow fue la primera canción que escribí y la más importante también, me di cuenta de que al menos era bueno para algo y la canto con más emoción que las otras, es por eso que siempre comenzamos con esa canción. Era muy estúpida, hablaba sobre mi frustración y un mal de amores, pero no sonaba tan mal. Al menos el ambiente comenzó a animarse un poco, Historia no dejaba de gritar como una fangirl mientras Ymir intentaba calmarla, incluso Mikasa movía ligeramente la cabeza. Por un momento en aquel escenario pensé que podía hacer cualquier cosa; ese era mi gran error.

Nos sincronizamos muy bien y es algo que nunca había pasado, estaba tentado en pedirle a la chica que se quedara en la banda, pero debía discutirlo con los demás. En el momento del solo de Marco me di la media vuelta para mirarla, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy concentrada, no paraba de sudar. Tan sólo quería reír, reír y reír. Era muy gracioso verla.

Tuvimos la oportunidad de tocar ocho canciones a petición del público, no estábamos preparados —pues sólo debíamos tocar cinco— así que tuvimos que improvisar con otras 3. Cerramos con Black treacle de Arctic monkeys, algo más tranquilo. Es una de mis canciones favoritas sin duda alguna.

Sasha se despidió por todos nosotros, sus diálogos eran mejores y decidí que sería mejor que ella nos presentara. Sudaba como perro y me tomé una botella de agua de un solo golpe, nos fuimos al camerino para tomar un pequeño descanso y después unirnos con los amigos de Marco. Connie se dejó caer sobre el viejo sofá con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Incluso yo me sentía bien. Había sido mejor de lo que creí, una sensación que nunca acabaría.

La rubia se quedó parada frente al umbral mirando el techo. Casi me había olvidado de ella, debía pedirle a los demás considerar la idea de unirla a la banda, pero Marco nos presionó a ir con los otros, por lo que no tuve oportunidad. Salimos con prisa, Marco no dejaba de hablar y planear nuevos eventos para la banda, pero yo no me sentía convencido. Sólo fue suerte lo que tuvimos hoy.

¡Lo hicieron muy bien! —Historia nos abordó en cuanto nos vio. Era una chica muy mona y agradable, una lástima que fuera lesbiana.

¡Gracias Historia! —Marco rodeó su cuello con su brazo, pero al momento de mirar a Ymir la soltó. Solté una carcajada, nadie en su sano juicio se metía con ella.

Hey, idiota. No toques a mi chica. —Ymir la abrazó por la espalda.— Nadie más puede tocarla, sólo yo.

Vale, vale. —Marco se rascó la nuca, nervioso— No vuelvo a tocarla. Estoy algo eufórico.

Marco nos presentó a Mina, una chica sonriente y algo sosa, a un tipo llamado Marlo con un corte ridículo y a un tío con una novia bastante pegajosa, si mal no recuerdo se llama Franz. Todos nos felicitaron, hasta Eren admitió que lo hicimos bien y sólo me limité a reír burlón y hacerlo enojar, por primera vez había un punto a mi favor.

Mientras Mina contaba una historia "graciosa" sí, tan graciosa que incluso Marco fingió reírse, miré a Mikasa que se encontraba sentada en una mesa vacía bebiendo una margarita, podía hablarle e invitarla a salir, ahora que era un chico "cool" no podía ser difícil, estaba de buen humor para hacerlo. Aprovechando que todos estaban en su rollo, me salí discretamente del pequeño grupo y dirigí con paso decidido hacia ella, como de costumbre estaba sola. Lucía preciosa, se había cortado el cabello y su vestido sólo me provocaba unas tremendas ganas de cogerla. Al menos una vez, sólo eso pedía, si Dios estaba de mi lado tendría una noche de ensueño.

A tan sólo unos centímetros de mí, la mujer perfecta le daba un sorbo a su bebida. Parecía que toda la vida sería así, si no era porque yo era un perdedor, algo más me impedía hablarle. Ese "algo" era la chica de la batería que se había atravesado frente a mí. Lucía algo molesta, arrugaba el ceño y hacía una mueca.

¿Qué haces? —Su voz sonó más gruesa de lo que debería ser. Era rara.

Pues nada, le hablaré a Mikasa. —Podía ser algo cínico, pero no me gustaba mentir. ¿No cuenta como una cualidad?

En vez de hacer eso deberías preocuparte por tu novia. —Dijo, apuntando con un dedo hacia una barra. Sasha estaba acostada sobre ella borracha, balbuceando tonterías y podían verse sus bragas.

¡¿Acaso es idiota?! —Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer estupideces? ¡Y encima en un momento así!— Como me jode. —Dirigí la mirada de nuevo a la rubia— Tengo que ir con ella.

Sí, es obvio —Se cruzó de brazos, desaprobatoria— ¿En serio eres su novio?

Sí… —Dije con pesar, agachando la cabeza.— A veces me pregunto lo mismo.

La chica quiso reír, pero carraspeó de inmediato y volvió a su semblante serio.— Será mejor que vayas pronto.

Sí, sí. —Asentí. Me giré sobre mis talones— Por cierto, gracias. —Lo miré por encima de mi hombro. No, en serio, gracias por arruinar mi oportunidad de hablar con Mikasa. Sin embargo Sasha era una tonta y en serio me necesitaba— Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy…

¡Ay, qué calor hacer! ¡No soporto traer más este vestido! —El escándalo de Sasha, quien se paró sobre la barra y tomó con ambas manos la falda de su vestido, interrumpió a la niña y tuve que correr rápido hacia ella para que no se desnudara. Antes de volver a casa debía bajársela sí o sí, sus padres me matarían si la veían en ese estado.

Entre Marco, Connie y yo la cuidamos durante un rato en el camerino, hicimos todo lo que pudimos y volvió a un estado "normal" por no decir que ya no vomitaba y podría caminar sin hacer sospechar a sus padres, o eso quería creer. Me hizo pensar en nuestra relación y que sólo me causaba problemas, pero estaba siendo egoísta y no quería molestarla, además después de todo lo que pasamos hoy no podía tomar decisiones precipitadas. Decidí que era mejor esperar un rato en el coche, los demás ya se habían ido y sólo quedamos nosotros, los llevaría a casa y fin de la noche más extraña de mi vida. No sabía si sentirme feliz o deprimido.

Tomé mis cosas y le avisé a Connie, salí tan pronto como pude por la puerta trasera. Era lógico que en Alemania hiciera un frío de mierda, pero ésta vez creía que me congelaría en cualquier momento. Cerré la puerta y al darme la media vuelta la chica de la batería estaba recargada en la pared bajo un faro con una luz tenue. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? ¡Y sola! No era un gran caballero, pero hasta yo sabía que era peligroso estar a las cuatro de la mañana en una calle solitaria.

¿Por qué no estás en casa? —Me acerqué a ella, llamando su atención— Es peligroso estar aquí.

—Quería saber cómo estaba Sasha.

—Bueno, ella está bien. No tardan en salir, si quieres te llevamos a casa.

Claro, gracias. —Esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Me hacía recordar las lolis de las que solía hablar el patético Connie; plana, tierna, "kawaii".— Oye, me agradó tocar con ustedes. Es la primera vez que hago algo así, a mí me gusta el jazz y no había probado otra cosa, pero no me arrepiento de nada. —Sonreí de lado y me recargué en la pared junto a ella. ¿Esos eran los recuerdos de los que los adultos hablan? Insisten tanto en que debemos pasarla bien mientras seamos jóvenes. Cuando sea adulto, ¿Pensaré en esto como algo bueno que pasó en mi vida? — Hoy las estrellas brillan más. —Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, la imité al acto sin razón alguna. Yo no noté nada, pero al verla de reojo y su emoción, creí que era cierto.

Eso creo. Tampoco creí que algún día tocaría en público, no estuvo tan mal. Lo hiciste bien, mejor que Reiner. —Fruncí la nariz, aún no podía decirle nada, pero al día siguiente discutiría con los demás, seguramente Reiner lo entendería. Después de todo estaba más concentrado en los deportes—Por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre.

Ah, es verdad. —Ella me miró, sonriendo— Soy Armin Arlert.

Esperen un momento. Abrí los ojos como platos y de no ser porque en ese preciso momento Marco y los demás salieron, habría gritado y vuelto loco. ¿No es "ella"? Es… es… ¡¿Un hombre?!

* * *

 **¡Hola! Ya hacía algo que no me pasaba por aquí. Estoy completamente seca de ideas con las demás historias, pero nunca está de más escribir una nueva. -Sí, me gusta sufrir.- POR PRIMERA VEZ escribió una historia de boys love. No soy fan de yaoi, ni siquiera me gusta mucho. Y sin embargo esta idea la tenía en la cabeza y no me la quitaba, no podía poner otra pareja que no fueran ellos dos. Al final en SNK no hay nada canon, salvo YmirxHistoria ES OBVIO QUE LO ES. Por eso las puse juntas 3 Y gracias a eso podemos shippear a todos contra todos(? Estoy feliz de escribir esta historia, es algo nuevo y espero que las personitas que lo lean les agrade. Hay mucho LevixEren, JeanxEren, ErwinxLevi; y como que quise probar una pareja no taan común -o es creo-. La historia es narrada en primera persona, nunca lo hago así que YOLO. Los capítulos serán narrados por otros personajes y desde su punto de vista, algunos más profundos, otros con lenguaje coloquial. Etc.**

 **La historia será lenta, lo advierto. No quiero apresurar las cosas, así que no habrá nada hard al menos por ahora. No sólo es una historia de amor, es de unos adolescentes y sus dudas existenciales. De amor, confusiones, blah, blah, por lo que el final puede ser inesperado. Espero que esa temática les guste. Tan sólo fue una pequeña introducción, los siguientes capítulos serán más largos. Tampoco no todos serán homosexuales/lesbiana. Habrá de todo.**

 **Cualquier aclaración, duda, sugerencia -en especial la última, ya que soy primeriza- es bien recibida, sin insultos claro. Cualquier error, disculpen.**

 **Chaito.**


	2. It's only skin

Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar| Yaoi (boys love) | Contenido heterosexual | Historia Out-canon.**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _When I feel so insecure_**

 ** _I will need you, turn around_**

 _-Monoral, Tuesday-_

* * *

...

Nunca había pensado el valor de los recuerdos hasta esa noche que toqué junto a Jean y su banda. Al menos para mí, eran momentos agrios que debía sacar a toda costa de mi mente. Después de llegar a casa sentí una extraña sensación que invadió todo mi cuerpo, mamá solía decir que a eso se le conoce como "felicidad", pero hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba de salir de sus propios labios y parecía como si lo hubiera olvidado. Incluso si papá y Felicity me regañaron por la hora tan tarde, no pude borrar mi sonrisa durante toda una semana. En la escuela mientras hacía mis deberes, o cuando ensayaba en el piano, en el fondo deseaba volver a esa noche y tocar, tocar, tocar, sin poder detenerme.

Después de que Jean y los demás me dejaran en casa, no volví a saber de ellos. Pasaron dos semanas, me tentaba de escribirle a Marco pero de inmediato dejaba a medio escribir un mensaje que jamás enviaría. Después de todo yo sólo fui una persona que estuvo en el momento indicado, un simple suplente. Parecía como si en mi propia vida yo fuera el personaje secundario, nunca el principal. Pero a pesar de eso, por alguna razón me sentía motivado, tal vez fueron las estrellas que brillaron como nunca o los elogios que recibí, pero de alguna forma quería hacerme notar, después de todo la música clásica no es el único género que existe. A escondidas de mi padre y maestros, busqué todo tipo de música, desde jazz hasta rap, un día escuchaba Hyde y al siguiente tarareaba algo de Mac DeMarco. Y mientras más me hundía, más pensaba en Jean. Me pregunto si se aferra tanto a la música como yo. Parecía estar demasiado lejos de mí, tanto que sentía que mi música jamás podría alcanzarlo. Espero que algún día podamos tocar de nuevo.

Mientras estaba cenando e intentando ignorar la absurda conversación de papá y sus negocios, picaba con desinterés la carne que Tita había preparado, y aunque estaba deliciosa, no tenía mucho apetito. Varias veces Felicity me llamaba la atención, pero su intento por molestarme fallaba y sólo la enfadaba más. Yo no la odio, simplemente no me agrada. Tomé un poco de agua de limón –mi favorita-, y en ese instante mi teléfono vibró. Por instinto llevé mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y la saqué, echando un ojo al mensaje; era de Marco. No bromeo, mi corazón latió con demasiada fuerza y mis mejillas se coloraron. No quería ilusionarme pero tenía esperanza en que me pidieran tocar la batería una vez más.

"Hey, Armin. ¿Cómo has estado? Hace unos días que no hablamos, pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante. ¿Crees poder salir hoy? Nos vemos en la noche a las 9:00 en la pizzería de siempre. No faltes."

Hey, Armin. ¿Qué tanto haces con tu teléfono? —Mi emoción fue interrumpida por Felicity, quien encarnando una ceja me miraba de una forma arrogante y maliciosa.

Nada. —Tosí, intentando ocultar mi sonrisa.— ¿Puedo salir?

¿Ahora? —Mi padre encarnó una ceja.— No, es muy tarde. Ve a dormir.

Vale. —Asentí, levantando de mi silla y dejando mi servilleta a un lado del plato. Al momento de salir del comedor corrí y subí las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto.

" _Papá y Felicity, lo siento, pero no me importa lo que digan."_

Nunca me había escapado de casa, de hecho respetaba las reglas e intentaba ser el hijo que papá quería, tanto que quizá dejé de ser yo mismo. Me puse una sudadera negra y me fugué por la ventana, la distancia de mi cuarto al suelo no era mucha, así que no fue tan difícil como pensaba. Esperé a que ellos estuvieran dormidos y tomé mi bicicleta, miré el cielo; las estrellas otra vez brillaban.

La pizzería "Heroine" era sin duda de mis favoritas, después de clases tiraba el almuerzo que Felicity me mandaba y compraba una rebanada de pizza, a ella no le gusta. Ahí me reúno con Eren y Mikasa, son mis únicos amigos y sólo porque mi padre los aprueba es que puedo tener una relación que no sea a "escondidas" con ellos. En ese lugar también conocí a Marco, es pequeño y cómodo, prefiero estar allí que en casa. Al llegar dejé mi bicicleta pegada al gran ventanal de la pizzería y la aseguré con un candado a un tubo que sobresalía. Estaba nervioso, ansioso, estaba sintiendo tantas emociones al mismo tiempo que pensé podría explotar. Entré a la pizzería, buscando con la mirada a Marco, estaba sentado bebiendo una malteada y con él también la banda. Tenía miedo de que si mi corazón salía en ese preciso momento, moriría.

Me acerqué y esbocé mi mejor sonrisa, pero de inmediato se borró cuando Jean me miró. Tragué saliva, ahora lucía tan serio.— Hola, chicos.

¡Armin! —Marco me jaló del brazo, obligándome a sentarme— Me alegra de que vinieras, espero no haberte causado problemas.

¡Eres un imprudente, Marco! —Exclamó Sasha— ¿Tus padres no te matarán? Marco me dijo que son algo malos. —Dijo, mirándome preocupada mientras se llevaba un pedazo de waffle a la boca.

Negué con la cabeza— No les importó. —Tenía muchas ganas de lucir como un chico cool y decir que me escapé de casa, pero posiblemente se burlarían de mí.

Qué bueno. —Dijo Marco, soltando un suspiro aliviado— En fin, tenemos que decirte algo muy importante, de hecho, Jean tiene que decírtelo.

¡¿Eh?! —Encarnó una ceja, confundido— ¿Yo?

Marco sonrió— Tú eres el líder.

Tsk… —Jean colocó la punta de su dedo sobre su popote— Vale pues, el día que tocaste con nosotros nos pareciste muy bueno. Todos estamos de acuerdo en ponernos más serios con la banda, pero a nuestro baterista no le interesa del todo. Tú, bueno… —Jean posó sus ojos sobre mí. Su mirada era profunda, tanto que creí que no tenía final— ¿Quieres unirte a la banda?

¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esta aburrida rutina? A mis dieseis años todo lo que gira a mi alrededor me lleva a un callejón sin salida. Si tomo otro camino, ¿Algo cambiará? Vamos, Armin. La felicidad es momentánea, sólo tengo dos opciones: Actuar o no actuar.

—Yo… acepto unirme.

¡Buena elección, Armin! —Gritó Connie, dando un golpe a la mesa— La banda está completa de nuevo. —Tomó su soda y la alzó hacia el techo— ¡Brindemos por la mejor banda del mundo y al coño las otras!

Ah… ¡Al coño las otras! —Exclamé, avergonzado de mi propio comportamiento, pero sumamente feliz. Es la primera vez que digo una mala palabra.

Después de la escuela tomo clases de música en un prestigiado colegio de artes, el horario es de 3:00 a 7:00. Me reuniré a partir del lunes con los chicos para ensayar, el domingo a media noche escribí un justificante falso de que estoy gravemente enfermo y no podré asistir a clases. Lo entregaré mañana.

 ** _There's no one left to decide who is right or wrong,_**

 ** _waiting's not enough for you._**

 ** _Wasting what I want the most._**

…

Jean me enseñó una de sus bandas favoritas, Monoral. En lo personal me encantó, pero no dije mucho. Simplemente no quería parecer como un niño que prueba un dulce por primera vez, pero si soy honesto no dejé de escucharlo desde entonces. Las tardes eran pizza, sudor, risas, gritos y regaños de la madre de Jean cuando subíamos de tono, besos melosos de Jean y Sasha, y música. Tocábamos de todo, improvisábamos y molestábamos a Jean pidiéndole que escribiera una nueva canción, pero este se negaba. Me di cuenta de que no era el único inseguro del grupo, pero es no me interesaba, yo ya soy parte de algo importante.

Un martes decidí que cambiaría mi estilo. Suelo vestirme con camisas, suéteres y siempre estoy arreglado, si ellos me vieran así seguro se burlarían de mí y es una suerte llevar mi uniforme escolar, pero últimamente Felicity me pregunta por qué huele a sudor. Pensé que sería mejor ponerme otra cosa para evitar levantar sospechas, pero viéndolo bien no tengo nada bueno. Tomé mi alcancía y saqué todo el dinero que ahorré para un nuevo violín, mañana iría de compras por lo que le avisé a Marco que llegaría algo tarde.

Después de una hora y media de comprar cosas, regresé a casa y dejé todo ahí, me cambié, estrenando unos jeans negros, una camisa de The Smiths y mis tenis. Debía causar una buena impresión. Le envié un mensaje a Marco, pero no contestó, seguramente ya estaban ensayando por lo que me di prisa. La mamá de Jean no estaba, pero la puerta la deja abierta para nosotros. Dejé mi mochila en la sala y saqué mis baquetas, no escuchaba nada y me pareció algo extraño, supuse que solo se trataba de un descanso. Mi di una última mirada al espejo del baño de Jean y me alboroté un poco el cabello.

Bajé las escaleras hacia el sótano y abrí la puerta con sigilo. Pegado a la pared, Jean tomaba con ambas manos la cabeza de Sasha, quien se encontraba de rodillas y estaba haciendo nada más y nada menos que una mamada. Él gemía manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Me quedé congelado ahí como un estúpido por unos segundos, reaccionando al momento de escuchar susurrar a Jean "Sasha". Retrocedí y cerré la puerta cuidadosamente.

Sabía que Jean y Sasha no se tomaban sólo las manos, de hecho en varias ocasiones después de ensayar ellos se subían al cuarto de Jean, no era tan inocente como para no saber qué es lo que harían. Fruncí el ceño y llevé las manos al bulto que comenzaba a notarse en mi pantalón. Qué vergonzosa situación, pero joder, Sasha lucía muy bien de esa manera. Me pregunto qué se sentirá.

En el ensayo no hablé mucho, comí más pizza y evité el contacto con ella. No podía pensar de esa manera, era la novia de mi amigo. Incluso Jean me preguntó qué sucedía, mentí diciendo que no desayuné.

Oigan chicos, conseguí tocar de nuevo en el mismo lugar. ¿Qué les parece? ¿No soy el mejor representante? —Marco se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo.

Joder, tío. Sí que lo eres. —Connie le aventó un pedazo de pizza, riendo— Nos estamos abriendo camino. Y lo mejor es que habrá más mujeres para coger.

Pero si tú eres virgen. —Dijo Jean, burlón.

¡Eh! ¿Tú de qué vas? Yo ya no soy virgen, no desde el año pasado. —Connie se recargó en el sillón.

—Que se lo crea tu mamá.

Marco y Jean comenzaron a molestarlo, yo no podía creer que fuera no virgen. Sasha, quien seguía comiendo se puso de pie y sentó junto a mí.— Y tú Armin, ¿Eres virgen?

De reojo miré sus piernas, suele usar short. No quería responderle, yo sería el único patético que seguía virgen. Y no me gusta mentir pero, tal vez en el concierto podría ocurrir algo. Estaba justificado— No lo soy.

Esa noche volví a pedir permiso para salir, como irían Eren y Mikasa, papá me dejó. Me llevé algo de ropa en mi mochila y me dirigí al bar donde tocamos la última vez, debía llegar más temprano porque según Sasha me "arreglaría". Estaba emocionado, más que la primera vez. Hoy sería una buena noche, incluso compré condones.

Sasha se había encargado de vestir y arreglar a todos, incluso Connie se veía bien. A mí me puso algo de delineador, decía que me vería más masculino, aunque no estaba seguro de eso.

Vaya, Armin luce más… hombre. —Dijo Connie, mirándome sorprendido. ¿Debía tomarlo como un cumplido?

Ya, ya, deja de parlotear. Es hora de tocar. —Jean le dio un golpe en la cabeza, éste soltó un quejido.

Había más público, incluso en primera fila unas tipas gritaban, no supe si fue mi imaginación pero creí escuchar que también decían mi nombre. Tocamos varias canciones, entre ellas una de Monoral, era mi favorita y la toqué mejor que nunca. Sin duda fue una gran noche para nosotros, Jean mostró más empatía con el público y cantó bastante bien. Me hizo creer por un segundo que podríamos alcanzar la fama.

Al terminar el pequeño concierto bajamos del escenario con nuestros amigos, yo me dirigí con Mikasa y Eren, quien parecían algo extraños y no dejaban de lanzarse miradas.

—Hey, chicos. ¿Qué tal lo hice?

Joder, Armin. Se te da muy bien. —Eren sonrió de lado, colocando su mano en su cintura— Nadie creería que has tocado en conservatorios, incluso tu aspecto.

Mikasa asintió, dándole la razón— Me agrada su banda.

—¡Qué bien que les gustó! Es hora de celebrar, vamos a tomar algo.

Eren encarnó las cejas, sorprendido, pero no se negó y fuimos los tres a la barra. Empezamos a pedir bebidas, tantas que perdí la cuenta. De un momento a otro estaba mareado y decía cosas que ni yo mismo entendía, incluso Mikasa parecía desorbitada. Eren no dejaba de reír y maldecir a Jean, se acercaba a Mikasa y le susurraba cosas al oído, ella se sonrojaba y yo no entendía qué pasaba. Seguí bebiendo cuando ellos me dejaron porque debían ir al baño. Después de un rato a mí también me dieron ganas de ir. No podía caminar muy bien, pero no podía aguantarme más. Bajé las escaleras y entré al baño, grité varias veces "Eren" pero nadie contestó, tal vez él ya había salido o se quedó dormido en alguna parte. Me lavé las manos como pude y salí, topándome en seguida con tres chicas.

¿Tú eres Armin? —Asentí, mi cuerpo se tambaleaba y creí que en cualquier momento me desmayaría. Ellas sonrieron y se miraron cómplices— Ella es Hitch —Dijo la rubia, señalando a una chica risueña que no dejaba de observarme— Le agradas.

—Ah… pues qué bien.

¿Quieres ir afuera un rato? —Ella extendió su mano y tomó la mía. Ni siquiera pude decir nada, más bien pareció una orden.

Era guapa, o eso creía. Tal vez el efecto del alcohol me afectó, no lo sabía, pero desprendía un agradable olor mezclado con cigarro. Salimos por la puerta trasera, era el mismo callejón en donde esperé a la banda cuando tocamos por primera vez. Me recargué contra la pared, ella se puso enfrente de mí.

Tocas muy bien. —Dio un paso hacia adelante— Eres mi favorito de la banda.

Vaya, no creí poder ser el favorito de nadie. —Agaché la cabeza, quería vomitar.

No seas tan modesto. A mí me gustas. —Tomó mi mentón con su mano, obligándome a mirarla.— Eres tan lindo. —Se inclinó lentamente, depositando un beso en mis labios. Sabía a margarita, me gusta.

El beso se fue prolongando, era más intenso, nuestras lenguas jugaban y mordía mi labio inferior. Sin embargo de nuevo quería vomitar. Llevé mis manos a su trasero y le di un ligero apretón, no tenía idea de por qué actuaba así, pero era divertido. Como si fuera una faceta de mí que no conocía. Ella metió su mano debajo de mi playera, estaba fría. Acarició mi abdomen y se siguió a mi espalda, clavaba sus uñas y me rasguñaba, a decir verdad era muy ruda. A mí no me gustan las mujeres así, pero no podía detenerme. En mente sólo existía una palabra: Sexo.

Ella retrocedió, me sonrió ladina y desabrochó mi pantalón. Miré hacia los lados, no había nadie. Hitch se puso de rodillas, era extraño verla de esa manera y no me sentía igual que cuando vi a Sasha. Incluso después de eso, ella seguía abrazando a Jean y parecía sentirse bien a su lado. Seguramente después de esto no volvería a ver a Hitch. Mi mente cambió, ahora sólo pensaba en una cosa: Vomitar.

—Oye… Hitch, espera.

¿Eh? —Ella frunció el ceño— ¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero.

—¿Disculpa?

La tomé de las muñecas y retiré sus manos antes de que pudiera tocarme.— Dije que no quiero.

No estás jodiendo, ¿O sí? —Hitch se puso de pie— ¿Acaso eres marica?

—No. Es que yo no te quiero.

Ella se quedó callada por unos segundos, soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos— Bien, como quieras.

Cuando se fue, me subí el pantalón y vomité tanto como pude. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Me quedé ahí un rato sentado en el suelo, aún me sentía mareado. Sé que fui un estúpido, se supone que era lo que yo quería pero algo no me dejó hacerlo. Sólo esperaba que ella no contara nada, no quería que me vieran como un idiota. Parece que moriré virgen.

Escondí mi rostro detrás de mis rodillas cuando la puerta se abrió, esperaba que no fuera ella, pero en cambio escuché una voz familiar, la de Jean.

Armin, ¿Estás bien? —Escuché sus pasos acercarse a mí. No quería verlo.— Hitch me dijo que estabas aquí.

Entonces ya debía saberlo. Solté un suspiro— ¿Te lo dijo todo?

—No, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada.

—Vamos, no mientas.

Alcé la cabeza, él estaba enciendo un cigarro. Jean era tan increíble y yo tan patético, definitivamente somos de diferentes mundos— Ella iba a hacerme una mamada y la rechacé.

Jean no mostró expresión alguna— ¿Y eso?

Tomé aire.— Soy virgen.

Ah… ya veo. —Se sentó junto a mí, le dio una calada a su cigarro y me lo pasó. Lo tomé pero no quise probarlo— Entonces estuvo bien, esa tía está loca.

—¿El loco no soy yo? Rechacé a una mujer. Nadie hace eso.

Se encogió de hombros— Tal vez, pero supongo que esperas hacerlo con alguien que quieras, no tiene nada de malo. Eres buena onda, incluso mejoraste tu estilo, seguro que conocerás alguien buena para ti. Esa persona… —alzó la mirada hacia el cielo. Yo no creí que hubiera notado mi cambio de ropa, eso me hizo sentir bastante bien.— sentirás que naciste para estar a su lado.

Quise preguntar si esa persona era Sasha para él. Pero Jean no dijo nada más y no podía romper el silencio. Supongo que si era ella, estaba bien.

Armin, no tengo inspiración para escribir una canción, ¿Sabes? Por eso no lo hago, tengo miedo de que salga mal. Así que no te sientas mal, de alguna manera u otra estamos unidos aunque no tengamos nada en común, es por eso que todos nosotros somos amigos. —Jean me miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja— Encontrarás alguien para ti.

Fruncí los labios. Y no lo pensé dos veces. — ¿Y si escribes de esa persona? Yo podría ayudarte, aunque no soy muy buen compositor.

—¿Eh?

Reí, negando con la cabeza— "Sentirás que naciste para estar a su lado" suena bastante bien.

Joder, es cursi. —Tiró la colilla de cigarro al suelo— Pero está bien, lo haré. Sólo que aún no he encontrado a esa persona especial.

¿No es Sasha? —Encarné una ceja.

Él pareció meditar su respuesta. Pareció toda una eternidad.—El puesto está disponible.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro sin motivo alguno, al parecer ambos estábamos en busca de algo. He leído muchas historias con grandes finales, algunos tristes y otros felices, siempre me pregunté qué clase de final tendría y me asusta averiguarlo, pero sin duda este capítulo sería mi favorito toda la vida.

 _ **Tuesday's near and I wish that you were here.**_

* * *

Ya quería actualizar un capítulo más, pero no tenía inspiración. No estoy muy contenta con el resultado, pues lo imaginaba de otra manera pero de igual forma espero que las personas que lo lean les agrade. Quise acerca un poco más a Jean y Armin sin ser tan directa, espero que haya funcionado. Espero que la personalidad de Armin me saliera bien, cualquier duda o sugerencia será bien recibida. Y sí, saqué a Hitch porque se me hace loquilla XD

Si hay algún error, ortográfico o de redacción, mil disculpas. D:


End file.
